Tree Gnome Stronghold
Eagles' Peak }} The Tree Gnome Stronghold is the gnome capital city. It was added along with the Agility skill, and remains the first training area for the skill. It is one of the largest cities in RuneScape, spanning quite a large area despite being sparsely populated. There are no requirements to enter the stronghold and helping Femi does not begin a quest. Features General *The Grand Tree is the largest structure in the stronghold. *The lowest level Agility training course (this course is impossible to fail and take damage on). *A swamp to collect king worms and toads for their toad's legs (for Herblore and Gnome Restaurant). *The Gnome Ball arena. *Yew trees and a magic tree for Woodcutting. *A flax picking area, as well as spinning wheels for Crafting and Fletching. *Teleport to the rune essence mine (Brimstail). *River fishing areas. Shops First floor of the Grand Tree *Rometti's Fine Fashions sells Gnome robes in pink, green, blue, cream, and turquoise. It is owned by Rometti. *Funch's Fine Groceries sells ingredients for cocktails. It is owned by Heckel Funch. *Blurberry's Bar sells 'Premade' cocktails. Note that the barman, not Blurberry, sells these. *Grand Tree Groceries sells ingredients for gnome cuisine. It is owned by Hudo. *Gianne's Restaurant sells 'Premade' gnome food. Note that instead of Gianne snr. or Gianne jnr. the wares are sold by the Gnome Waiter. Second floor of the Grand Tree *Gulluck and Sons sells a variety of ranged armaments along with axes, battleaxes and two-handed swords. It is owned by Gulluck. Transport *Gnome glider - top level of the Grand Tree. **Transport to near Varrock, the peak of White Wolf Mountain, Al Kharid, Grand Tree, Karamja, and Feldip Hills (after finishing the One Small Favour quest) *Just south of Grand Tree: **A Spirit tree (used after completing The Grand Tree quest) ***Transport to Tree Gnome Village, north of Varrock, and the Battlefield of Khazard (near Ardougne). **Balloon transport system after completing the Enlightened Journey quest ***Transport to Entrana, Taverley, Crafting Guild, Varrock, and Castle Wars *Grand seed pods from the Gnome Restaurant minigame - these may be used to instantly transport a player to the Grand Tree. They are consumed when used and are very expensive. *In the northeastern corner is an Agility shortcut to Barbarian Outpost (requires 37 Agility), if the Grand Tree quest has been completed. *Necklace of Passage has a Teleport to the Outpost that's close. Mines * After comlpletion of The Grand Tree, players are granted access to a mine beneath the grand tree. The Eastern portion of the mine contains 4 silver, 7 iron, 2 mithril, and 5 clay deposits. The Western side contains 10 coal, 4 clay, 4 gold, 1 iron, 2 mithril, and 3 adamantite deposits. The mine is safe and has reasonably easy access to a bank. It is somewhat desolate due to its quest prerequisite. Quests *The Eyes of Glouphrie *The Grand Tree *Monkey Madness I *Monkey Madness II Music *Gnomeball *Gnome King *Gnome Village *Gnome Village 2 *Narnode's Theme *Neverland *Waterfall Trivia *Prior to the release of Monkey Madness II, a monkey archer would appear every couple of minutes and walk around the area between Nieve and the Gnome Stronghold bank before disappearing again. Category:Kandarin Category:Gnome